Jemima
This article is about the London ensemble character who is sometimes known as Sillabub. For the yellow ensemble character from subsequent productions, see Sillabub. Jemima is a supporting character in Cats. Jemima first appeared in the Original London production. She is sometimes re-named Sillabub to avoid racist connotations in North America. She is possibly the youngest member of the tribe, and is seen to represent the innocence, emotion and playfulness of Cats. Personality Jemima is sweet, affectionate, innocent, and intuitive. She is the youngest kitten in the tribe and shows compassion for others around her. She is very friendly and welcoming, as well as playful. She is known for her high, clear soprano''.'' Jemima makes the penultimate move towards accepting Grizabella when she continues Grizabella's song after she collapses in Memory (reprise). She is attracted to the Rum Tum Tugger and is part of his fan club. Role :: Very good dancer. Young looking and not taller than 5'4. Very good head voice, with clear and youthful tones. Confident to F. Jemima participates in dances with the other cats but is often seen with cats such as Victoria and Etcetera - especially when swooning over the Rum Tum Tugger and interacting with him during the song, as well as being the only queen cat to dance next to him during his part at the Ball. Victoria and Jemima are often put together and perform at showcases to represent the two sides of the show; Victoria standing for grace, beauty, and elegance, and Jemima standing for innocence, emotion and playfulness. During "Moments of Happiness", Old Deuteronomy channels his mystical understanding through Coricopat and Tantomile, to Jemima who sings a reprise of "Memory" She (along with Victoria) is one of the kittens who reaches out to Grizabella - her attempt at contact being stopped by one of the older cats, although she later sings a duet with Grizabella in Memory. Mistoffelees is also seen smiling at her and handing her the rainbow-filled cup. In some productions, she is included in a magic trick. Andrew Lloyd Webber has said that originally they wanted one actress who was both the beautiful solo dancer that is Victoria, and the sweet-voiced soprano that is Jemima. However when they couldn't cast a dancer with a strong enough voice, the concept of the female kitten was split into the two roles. Jemima is often symbolized to portray the playfulness and curiosity of the show. She is featured in many advertisements for both the video and the show. Jemima sang at the 2014 CATS Press Launch at the London Palladium, singing her solo as the first act before the other Jellicles come in. Andrew Lloyd Webber's future ex-wife, Sarah Brightman, portrayed Jemima originally, and would go on to perform soprano roles such as Christine in Phantom of the Opera. Jemima is popular with fans, and represents the innocence of the musical. Appearance Jemima has a reddish maroon/brown coat with a white chest and a spiked collar. Her wig is often styled into spunky red-black-and-white spikes. She is one for the few cats who wear gloves instead of arm warmers. Sillabub's costume is usually more cream/brown based than the reddish colours of Jemima. In Japan both Sillabub and Jemima are characters onstage, Sillabub is a cream coloured kitten and she takes the role of singing with Grizabella. Jemima is a chorus kitten there. Since about 2000, the London/video costume designs have become more common in worldwide productions, however the characters have not been re-named to align with the designs. This has led to the reddish brown Jemima design being named Sillabub in more recent productions. Jemima Design 1.jpg|John Napier Jemima design Jemima Japan Design.gif|Jemima's Japanese design Sillabub Japan art.gif|Sillabub's Japanese design Gallery Click here to see the full gallery. UK Tour 3 Jemima.jpg|Jemima, UK Tour 2007|link=Jemima/Gallery#UK_Productions Hamburg Sillabub 2.jpg|Sillabub, Germany 1993|link=Jemima/Gallery#German_Productions Film Jemima 5.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn, Cats Film 1998|link=Jemima/Gallery#1998_Film Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Queens Category:Characters